


Fanfic Maker- Revenge of Bubbles

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bestiality, Crude, F/M, Funny, Genderbending, Out of Character, pooping, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtesy of a fanfic generator. I think this quote trumps any summary I could think up: Vegeta "made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon thing from his womanly back side. By this point Vegetas poo-tubes were all bent out of shape. It has been a bad day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Maker- Revenge of Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly as the generator produced it, typos and all. Apparently Vegeta's gender and point-of-view are irrelevant in this since.

Once apon a time...

I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I'm working really hard on some other cool stories (but I can't tell you about that in case holywood wants to steal my ideas. It's *that* good!

 

As usually, the fandom characters aren't mine, but everything else is! That includes the unique VERSION of the fandom characters seen in this story.

 

Enjoy!

 

Summary:

I suck at writing summaries. Bsides the 'fic isn't that long!

 

I am Vegeta.

 

I was sitting behind my desk. I felt the tears well up in my eyes . After Our last adventure, I found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. I stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill me ripping him limb from limb, but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on me when I was at my weakest and darkest moment. When I needed my friends the most.

 

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole nightmare. I remembered fondly the day I discovered it. It was a tuesday morning I rememberanced. The memories surfaced before my mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before I well knew it, a single tear welled up in my eyes and trickled down my cheek.

Because even when all my 'friends' betrayed me there was one consistant factor in my life: Bubbles.

 

And I knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings I had for Bubbles were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Bubbles.Our relationship would probably only ever be physical.

 

Alas, I thought to meself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must I be destined to destroy Bubbles? Can I ever tell Bubbles how much Bubbles means to me?

 

If only I could. Then all my pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Serenity Darkmoon Raven (who told him she loved me, only to stab me right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Bubbles and my true feelings for her.

 

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!

 

\---

A little Later, Vegeta was taking a shit.

He was having trouble though.

It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

 

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Vegeta exclaimed, His face wincing with effort.

He made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon thing from his womanly back side.

 

By this point Vegetas poo-tubes were all bent out of shape. It has been a bad day.

Just as Vegeta was going in for another push..

Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Yeepers!

 

"Well hello...Vegeta" a enticing voice gasped from the doorway.

 

A mysterious figure posed leaning against the door frame. Her deep, sensual voice which Vegeta knew immediately. His mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from his face and groinal area.

 

"Serenity Darkmoon Raven... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

 

She appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.

However she couldn't with Vegeta near by....they were like family now.Serenity Darkmoon Raven was like his Sister.

Any sane person would never allow their own sister to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!!?! SHIT!"

 

"Oh I felt dirty from masturbating all day...ya ever feel dirty Vegeta?"

"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Vegeta shrieked, He became so immensely worked up he cleaned his colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence he just unleashed, who cares? Serenity Darkmoon Raven heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Vegeta's spine.

"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Vegeta..."

 

Vegeta was not shy, at all. He defeated Bubbles and blew up her evil machines for Christ's sake! and now he suddenly found himself speechless. Was he going to see his metaphorical sister literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a sprinkle on the banana split of carnal pleasures that was to come.

 

"..the shy and excitable one." said Serenity Darkmoon Raven finishing the sentence she started earlier.

 

"Wh-what the..." and before Vegeta could send the third word out of his mouth..

..Serenity Darkmoon Raven's towel dropped to the floor,setting her breasts free into the mist of the shower.

Vegeta noticed everything on her instantly. Her soft butt,her magically gravity-defying breasts and the Giant Cyan colored birth mark on her butt, which made him feel funny...as he had one there too.

 

 

 

Still, the sight of her near perfect body caused Vegeta's penis to become very hard. It stood erect and proud, pointing straight towards the mighty heavens.

 

 

"hehe oh my Vegeta...you're more impressive than I thought."

"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Serenity Darkmoon Raven, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through his head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before him spoke otherwise. Her shapely body was everything Vegeta could want in something to wank to. Yet did family like relationship matter?..

...

...

NAAAAAH!!

 

But just as Vegeta was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

 

 

 

 

 

Trunks burst into the toilet!

 

"What are you too upto?"

"Err..nothing" said Vegeta as he causally slipped his pants back on.

Serenity Darkmoon Raven, who Vegeta didnt notice, picked up her towel and backed out slowly.

"Really?"

"I was just having a shit...see?" Vegeta gestured to his shit.

"Oh, thats a shit all right!  One hell of a shit!

Ok, if your done we better go"

So Vegeta put his other pants on and left. He had a serious case of blue balls, but at least his anus didnt feel so bad now.

As he walked out Serenity Darkmoon Raven whispered one word. A word fall of hope.

"Later"

Vegeta Giggled.

Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.

\---

 

Arriving at the mysterious shack, I found that there was an item laying on the table in the shack. Around the shack was a mysterious circle drawn in intestines.

 

"Be careful" said Goku who as usually was cowardly squatting behind me. (notez: cuz lulz, Goku is such a tool). I carefully manuvred into the shack and on my tiptoes and scuttled forward. The floorboards beneath my feet croaked and I could hear a loud hummer coming from the table. There the get dragon ball laid. Right there for my taking.

 

But I was clever. I knew it was a trap!(notez: so obvious lulz!)

 

 

So I said to Goku, "Why don't you take it, it looks safe."

And Goku was like "Oh, well, if you're sure, I will!"( notez: he so gullablez lulz!)

I slowly paced backwards and let him to do the taking. I knew that if it was a trap, Goku would be triggering it. And then Bubbles would get him, but not me. I knew Goku wouldn't mind sacrifcing himself for me. He always said that.

But forutnately when Goku grabbed the get dragon ball, nothing happened. Except we were cowardly attacked by Space ninjas!

 

They decended into the shack and fired shurikons at us, but we managed the dodge them quite well (by turning sideways).

 

We defeated them quite quickly, they were no match for us. we smashed their heads in and ripped their clothes off and stabbed them until they stopped moving My blade was serenaded, so it ripped their stomachs open and blood and guts flew everywhere. Then when everything was dead, I licked off the blade erotically.

 

But now with the get dragon ball in our hands, we could take Bubbles straight on!

Interlude:

Serenity Darkmoon Raven winked at Vegeta when no one else was looking.

"Later" she mouthed at him silently so no one could hear.

\---

\---

Later, Vegeta and Serenity Darkmoon Raven were alone again.

"Its Later" said Serenity Darkmoon Raven, pulling Vegeta towards the bathroom.

"But what about the others?"

"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"

"True. They are all idiots"

Then, suddenly, Serenity Darkmoon Raven was naked. Vegeta wondered how she did that. She must have been nearly naked this whole time!

The shower turned on...

..Vegeta was already.

 

Serenity Darkmoon Raven lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off her body at a seductively slow pace. Vegeta could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through his veins.

The alluring look of his nudie comrade became too much for him to fathom and his erect penis launched a mighty wad of semen directly onto Vegeta's eye.

 

There Vegeta sat, his pink panties pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with his bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from his face.

Serenity Darkmoon Raven giggled as Vegeta's dignity shriveled and died, but Vegeta had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after he found out she was his own flesh and blood.

"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Vegeta said, desperately trying to sound suave.

"It. We do it."

"it?"

"yes. it"

"we do it?"

"yes"

"oh"

...and with that Serenity Darkmoon Raven jumped on Vegeta. What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some fell in the toilet.

"um... lets g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." Vegeta stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

 

 

Serenity Darkmoon Raven hopped gleefully out of the shower, the soap continued pouring from her shapely body.Vegeta stood up from the toilet, his naughty bits proudly waving about and his pants still down around his ankles. He hurried to chase  her shapely body down.

He fell in the door way, tripping over his pants. He pulled His face up from the floor and gazed at Serenity Darkmoon Raven, DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE

The night wreaked of eroticisms...and Vegeta could see that it was going to be a all you can eat porkfest.

And it was!

 

Serenity Darkmoon Raven was soon ridding Vegeta like a pogo stick.

"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT!"

"Oh God I'm going to hell!" Vegeta screamed.

Vegeta still had her Hawaiian shirt on and Serenity Darkmoon Raven was dripping soapy water all over the bed.

 

Her perky breasts jumped around on her chest, like happy children on a moon bounce. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!, Vegeta liked it. They were big, beautiful boobies that ached to be sucked on.

 

 

Vegeta especially liked that from this angle he could not see the awkward birth mark on his ass cheek. Which was a relief. Vegeta wanted to be hard and strong where it counts for the person he had always thought of as his Grandma.

"Oh Vegeta!" She breathed heavily, deep and cavernous "is what we're doing wrong!?!?"

"OH GOD YES!!" He yelled back at his naked grandma.

"GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES UNCLE!!!" Serenity Darkmoon Raven screamed. (Authors Notes: omg!)

 

 

When it was over they cleaned themselves, the room and the nearby Spaceelivator down.

It took awhile - fortunately they finished before any of their friends got back. So their little secret was safe...for now.

\---

 

After climbing the mountain we finally arrived at the Bubbles's lair. It was the most epic most phalicly penis shaped Farmhouse we had ever seen! And atop we heard the roar of Bubbles's fearsome dragon.

No longer would it singe villagers and eat their pets. It would finally pay for its crimes A/N if you wanna know more about the great dragon, message me! I can tell you all about it! I can't write it here because it's an idea for an original book I have and I don't want publishers or holywood to steal my ideas again!

 

"Mhahahaha!" the dragon roared. It flapped around and when it saw the heroes, it breathed in fire deeply and projectile vomited it all over them! But our heroes were better than that, and with the powers stored inside the get dragon ball, I used my Saiyan powers and unleashed it upon the dragon!

The scared dragon fled and the heroes could get in.

 

Then at the end of a long blood soaked stairway decorated with corpses, I saw Bubbles furnishing an incantation!

Once more I unleashed the Saiyan powers but it had no use! A/N  OMG!!!

 

"Hahahaha! siad Bubbles. "Yur powers do nothing against my great evil. And you don't even know why...."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why!" says Bubbles with lingering evil in her voice. "It's because the dragon.... is secretly your father!"(A/N  OMG!!!! Bet no one saw that coming!)

"My father?! Noooooo! What have you done?!"

"I have turned your father into a dragon!"

"Noooo what have you done?!"

"I have turned him into a dragon! And now you will suffer too and be enslaved by this special spell I have prepared just for you!"

And with that last sentence, Bubbles pointed a single finger at I and a rainbow glowing streak of lighte went from her fingertip, onto me.

"Arrggh!" I muttered in pain. "Arrthuhgh!"

Vegeta"! said Serenity Darkmoon Raven, "Noooo!"

And Goku ran towards Bubbles and smacked her  in the face. The force ripped villain's head clean off and blood spattered everywhere.! The spell stopt absuddenly! And with that, my dad was also freed from his prison in dragon form!

 

But he decided to stay a dragon because that was pretty cool. But he was no longer evil! So we all went ontop of the dragom dad and flew back home. The end!


End file.
